A Twisty Good Time
by Ed-rocks-my-socks
Summary: One day Ed is bored... so he decides to start up a game of twister. Oneshot RoyXEd


Hey there everybody! This is my first fic, and it's basically just a fluff piece I had been playing around with for a while. Remember I'm new, so try to be nice and review! I would love you eternally! I'm sorry if they're a little OOC, but this is my fic after all, so just give it a chance! Long author notes bug me, so thank me for being considerate and on with the story! Woo hoo!

**Disclaimer:** obviously I do not own FMA, if I did, then Ed and Roy would be chained up in my basement. On further contemplation, I am not in charge of Twister either, although I do own the game (which I sometimes play with myself when I am bored ).

"Good morning, Edward," greeted Riza as the blonde Alchemist sauntered into the office of Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Good morning yourself," he replied through a yawn as he stretched lazily and flopped onto the couch. "Where's the bastard colonel?"

Riza sighed, "I don't know, I suppose he's just late."

Ed nodded. He loved Roy, but the man couldn't be on time if someone had covered him in gravy and sent a pack of hungry dogs to chase him to the office.

"But I'm so bored!" Ed flailed around in annoyance until he wiggled straight off the couch, much to Riza's amusement.

Stifling a giggle, "Why don't you find something else to occupy yourself until he gets here? There's a bunch of old games in that closet, maybe Havoc and Breda will play with you."

"That's a great idea!" Ed shouted. He bounded over to the indicated closet and started going through the games. "Do you want to play too, Riza?"

"I think I'll have to decline, but I'll go get Havoc and Breda for you."

"Ok," Ed said still sifting through board games (he is only 16 after all). Riza left and entered moments later with Havoc, Breda, and Al, who had been lurking in the halls. At the same time, Ed turned and triumphantly raised a box marked 'Twister' above his head.

"Wow, Ed! I love Twister! I get to play right?" Havoc put on his best pleading face, which isn't so great, and directed it right at Ed.

"Of course! Everyone plays! Well… I don't know about Al, that might be a little dangerous." Ed pondered his big little brother as a picture of Al playing Twister popped into his head. Suddenly mental Al lost his footing and crushed poor mental Ed and mental Havoc, mental Breda had already lost. Ed cringed. "On second thought… why don't you do the spinner?"

Looking a little gloomy, Al sighed. "Alright brother, I suppose it's for the best."

"Sorry Al, I wish you could play too. But you were always more of a card player. I promise we'll play Go Fish next, ok?"

Brightening up, "That sounds good brother, I'd be happy to do the spinner!"

And so the players took off their shoes and limbered up for what promised to be a rousing test of their physical prowess.

"Everybody ready?" said Al. They all nodded, and so Al flicked the spinner and called out, "Right foot yellow!"

They all placed their appropriate appendages and looked up expectantly at Al. "Right hand red!.

"Now this isn't so hard!" said Breda sounding relieved.

Ed gave him a mischeivous grin, "You have obviously never played Twister before. I'll have you know I was the Twister champion back in Resembool!" Breda gulped and looked back up at Al.

"Left hand blue!" Ed and Havoc placed their hands with grace, but Breda fumbled a bit for his placement. Ed and Havoc grinned at each other. "Left foot green!" Ed twisted around right next to Breda. His lovely golden braid fell right into Breda's face, and with a huge sneeze, Breda was down.

"Better luck next time!" shouted Ed. Havoc made a face in Breda's direction. Riza looked over and just shook her head at all of the commotion. It could be worse after all.

Just as Al called out, "Right hand Blue!" Roy walked into the office, looking ready for a telling off by Riza. When he looked over to see his little blonde lover and Havoc playing Twister, he leaped at the opportunity to avoid Riza's wrath.

"Hi honey!" Ed said happily to his raven haired companion. "Join in! It's right hand blue."

"You didn't even have to invite me!" Roy hopped right on in and made sure to get in Havoc's way. After all he wanted to play with Ed, not Havoc.

"Left foot Green!" At the same moment, Roy and Ed lunged in and knocked Havoc off his feet.

"No fair!" He shouted. "How am I supposed to win against the Colonel and Ed! You know they're in cahoots!"

"Oh stop whining. Are you a man or aren't you?" Riza chastised him gently.

Havoc looked put out, "Besides," Ed added happily, "All's fair in love and Twister! Isn't it Roy!"

"It most certainly is Ed." Roy replied absentmindedly as he strategized his next move.

As Al called out the next move, Roy positioned himself over Ed and whispered sweetly, "don't slip you adorable little thing, you."

Ed lost his footing as he exploded, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SAMLL THAT IT'S NOT EVEN A CHALLENGE TO PLAY TWISTER WITH HIM 'CAUSE HE CAN BARELY REACH THE CIRCLES!"

Roy dropped triumphantly over his lover and planted a quick kiss on him before he said, "Who's the Twister champ now?"

"Oh fine, there's no need to gloat," said Ed sourly as he picked himself up off the mat. "I needed to go play Go Fish with Al anyways."

Roy grinned and went off to do his hated paperwork, which didn't look so bad today, his lateness already forgotten in all the commotion.

Havoc, Ed and Al went off to play cards, Ed looking forward to a rematch with his lover at home later that night.

Thanks for reading everybody! I hope you liked my first fic. Please review so I can feel all warm and fuzzy inside!


End file.
